Elsa Frankenstein
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Baroness Elsa Frankenstein Baroness Frankenstein | franchise = Universal Monsters | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Vasaria | known relatives = Ludwig Frankenstein Wolf Frankenstein Henry Frankenstein Elizabeth Frankenstein Baron Frankenstein Peter Frankenstein | status = Deceased by virtue of time era | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Ghost of Frankenstein (1942) | final appearance = Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) | actor = Evelyn Ankers Ilona Massey }} Elsa Frankenstein is a fictional Baroness featured in the "Universal Monsters" film series of the 1940s. She was initially played by Evelyn Ankers in the 1942 film The Ghost of Frankenstein. The character also appeared in Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man in 1943, only this time she was played by actress Ilona Massey. Biography Baroness Elsa Frankenstein was the daughter of the infamous Doctor Ludwig Frankenstein. She grew up in the family castle in Vasaria. As an adult, she spent time abroad, but returned to Vasaria when she received news that a man named Mister Taylor was interested in purchasing the land that the castle rested on. She soon discovered that Mister Taylor was in fact the werewolf, Larry Talbot, who had lured her back to Vasaria under false pretenses. In truth, Talbot wanted Elsa to reveal the location of her father's journal -- the book that detailed the secrets of life and death. It was his hope that Frankenstein's notes would either help him to find a cure for the disease that afflicted him or, failing that, provide information on how to end his life once and for all. Elsa wanted nothing to do with her father's legacy, but she agreed to help the tormented Talbot. Elsa accompanied Talbot to the Festival of the New Wine. It was at this time that she met Doctor Frank Mannering, a surgeon from Cardiff. Mannering likewise wanted to help Talbot, and along with the gypsy woman Maleva, the three of them journeyed into the ruins of the castle. Upon reaching the castle, Elsa found that the Frankenstein Monster, the very creature that had caused her family so much pain, was still alive and living in the ruins. Elsa found the secret compartment behind a false door where her father kept his notes. She overheard Mannering promise that he would do everything he could to help the Frankenstein Monster, but she knew that this was a lie. If anything, they sought to put an end to the creature once and for all. Elsa's resources helped to repair the ruined laboratory and they believed that the same electrical process that created the Monster could also be used to destroy him. Mannering's opinion on the matter changed however, and instead of trying to destroy it, he sought to increase its vitality so that he could witness it as its full power. Elsa tried to stop Mannering and began shutting down all of the equipment in the laboratory. This caused a power overload which in turn, caused a section of wall to collapse. The Frankenstein Monster broke free of his restraints, but the danger did not end there. Larry Talbot had transformed into the Wolf Man. The Frankenstein Monster blindly attacked Elsa and she fainted at his approach, but the Wolf Man leapt upon the Monster's back, forcing him to change his strategy. As the two creatures fought one another, the Baroness and Doctor Mannering escaped from the castle. Taking refuge on a nearby hill, they watched as a nearby dam was destroyed, releasing a flood of water that demolished the castle and presumably, the monsters as well. Notes & Trivia * * This is the second and final horror film for Hungarian actress Ilona Massey. She previously appeared in the 1942 movie The Invisible Agent. * Second and final horror film for Hungarian actress Ilona Massey. She previously appeared in the 1942 movie The Invisible Agent. * It is implied that a romantic link existed between Doctor Mannering and Elsa Frankenstein, but this was never fully developed in the film. * Playing the role of Elsa Frankenstein was actress Ilona Massey's second and final work in the horror genre. She is also known for playing Maria Sorenson in Edwin L. Marin's war movie Invisible Agent. See also References ---- Category:Deceased by virtue of time era